<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken Glances by KingFoxJellyfish, wolfstsrshipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399332">Broken Glances</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFoxJellyfish/pseuds/KingFoxJellyfish'>KingFoxJellyfish</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstsrshipper/pseuds/wolfstsrshipper'>wolfstsrshipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Because he a depressed child, Child Abuse, Heart-breaking angst, I am cruel and awesome., I love him, I'm so sorry, Infatuation, Jaded Remus Lupin, Just angst, M/M, Maybe not Jaded, Memory Loss, No Fluff, No Smut, Obsession, Oh shoot this should be an Explicit, Oop, Possessive Behavior, Rape, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Well - Freeform, Werewolves, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black, because, but at the same time, i'm not, lycanthropy, only, so much, unreasonable anger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFoxJellyfish/pseuds/KingFoxJellyfish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstsrshipper/pseuds/wolfstsrshipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus J. Lupin is a pure-hearted boi with an unfortunate idiot hanging over him all the damn time.<br/>OR<br/>Remus, the new handsome werewolf transfer student crashes into Sirius Black and chaos/Angst ensues from their idiot selves.<br/>Dorks in Love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jily - Relationship, wolfstar - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Where Remus Falls in Love With Something Unexpected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstsrshipper/gifts">wolfstsrshipper</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=is+an+idiot">is an idiot</a>.</li>



    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remus is INFJ and hormonal.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus Lupin was 5 years old when he would be scarred for life, both literally and metaphorically. He was walking home one day down Diagon Alley with his mother and father holding his hands and swinging him merrily. He had everything at that moment, love, family, and light.</p><p>That was before he heard the shrieks.</p><p>A disheveled man, well, more like a monster, was attacking everything within view. Confused, angry and scared shoppers were all fleeing, trying to run away from the threat to their perfect little society.</p><p>The monster suddenly transformed into a large, scarred wolf with large golden eyes.</p><p>Remus, a naturally curious child, tried walking up to him, unaware that his parents were calling his name, unable to reach their unfortunate son because of the mobs of wizards and witches storming their way.</p><p>The monster was prowling about the square, lone except for him and an overly curious child.</p><p>Remus tilted his adorable orange curls and stared at the wolf-monster with unafraid eyes. Two gazes locked on to each other, the innocent blue of a child and the murderous amber of the monster. They studied each other for a calm moment before Remus made the mistake of walking closer to the monster.</p><p>The monster lunged and bit his neck. That day, the blue eyes of the child were no more. They were now an unfailingly bright gold, reminiscent of his once-pure soul.</p><p>
  <strong>*****</strong>
</p><p>Remus was a bright young man, albeit a bit mischievous. He was always a bit interested in pranks because it always made him feel better about the calamities <em> he </em>suffered. It was only fair that other people suffered a bit too, right? He had been through so much pain, so its only fair others wen through some too. But regardless of his little cruel streak, he was always unfailingly polite, always the helpful little boy, just to manipulate the dumb adults into liking him. It was fun, and he always got cookies or chocolates or sweet little head pats.</p><p>But he always got something less welcome. Pity. He wasn’t so weak as to be pitied by the dim-witted people around him. He was always surrounded by people who looked at him mournfully with side glances and weak words.</p><p>He hated it. He hated the pitying glances, the whispered words, the superior gazes, murmuring at the loss of such wasted potential.</p><p>And so he tried to kill it. Of course, being a mere child, however bright, didn’t help him in any way. Whatsoever. Out of all the medical books in the National British Wizarding Library, not a single one explained how to murder a wolf. So of course, he found the next best thing, murdering a dog. Which was with chocolate.</p><p>The next day, his mother found him in his room gorging himself on chocolate and trying to die.</p><p>Hope Lupin, being the smart woman she is, approached her son with a mother's grace and a strong hug. She comforted her son, telling him, no matter what, <em>no matter the obstacles, hate or fucking stupid idiots, </em>he should never hate himself.</p><p>That was the one thing piece of advice that kept him going. Until he met Sirius Fucking Black.</p><p>
  <strong>*****</strong>
</p><p>16-year-old Remus Lupin boarded the Hogwarts Express, still not believing he was here. It was surreal. His confidence wavered. Maybe he wasn't meant for Hogwarts. What if the people bullied him? Or what if people wouldn't want to be his friend? Or what if he just becomes an unnoticeable wallflower, social life nonexistent? He glanced back one more time at his parents with a doubting expression, but they merely gave him a proud encouraging smile.</p><p><em>Him. They were proud of him.</em> </p><p>Suddenly, he wasn't so afraid anymore. He turned around, walking with large steps, determined on finding a compartment with possible friends. </p><p> </p><p>And that was when a certain long-haired disaster barrelled into him with the force of a million tsunamis.</p><p>He. Did. Not. Shriek.</p><p>The boy was laughing, the dumb git, and straddling poor Remus's waist.</p><p>Behind him, an Indian boy was laughing his glasses off, literally, and eventually fell to the floor.</p><p>Remus roughly pushed the pillock off of him, more than a little bit annoyed and wanting to smack the idiots' faces. Sirius stared at him in equal shock, interest, anger, and confusion. Remus stood up, wiping his pants from any imaginary dust and glancing at the now serious pair of idiots crossly.</p><p>"If you'll excuse me, I'm off to meet people who won't just casually attack a poor unsuspecting first year like me." Remus turned around and started to march forward, determined not to lose his dignity in front of a couple of idiots on the first day when a pale and delicate and surprisingly strong hand grabbed onto his arm quite firmly. </p><p>"You can't just do that," scoffed the long-haired child, "You can't just walk off without expecting me to apologize. I have manners, unlike some people I won't care to mention." he said breezily.</p><p>Remus bristled and the tingling of cold wrath shot down his spine. He analyzed the imbecile, determining just who he was because this arrogant child couldn't possibly be a muggle-born, disregarding the Imbecile™'s friend.</p><p>The Imbecile™ had dark, smooth hair so that immediately crossed out Weasley, Longbottom, Malfoy, Lovegood, or Lestrange. Expensive clothing, so either Potter or Black. But the Blacks were a Dark fam, heavily focused on blood purity and the like. They were Slytherins, blessed with intellect, good lucks, and a whole lot of cunning. They were ruthless sharks with grace and elegance in their every breath.</p><p>There was no way this idiot was a Black.</p><p>"Let me go, Potter, before I smack your pasty ass with nothing but a–"</p><p>His voice was suddenly cut off, the Imbecile grabbing his jaw and bringing it closer to his face.</p><p>"Tell me," he seethed, "Do I<em> look</em> like a Potter to you?"</p><p>"Sirius," the Indian boy warned, "Don't."</p><p>Sirius, who must've been the idiot grabbing on to his arm, merely smirked. "He deserves it, doesn't he, Pr-?"</p><p>Remus shook off his arm and stared at the fucker in disbelief. A thought crossed his mind but was quickly erased. The werewolf stood up, feeling the curious stares aimed at his back as he ran enough.</p><p>
  <em>Why was he so skinny?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>*****</strong>
</p><p>Remus got out of a small boat, filled with tiny first years, who were trying to not look too curious. A few of the braver ones were outright staring at him, and one of them even asked him why he was with the first years.</p><p>Remus broke into a bright smile, binding the first years with its sheer brilliance. "Why, I'm a new student. Just like you!"</p><p>"Really?" the little firstie asked, "Then why are you so tall? You look old."</p><p>Remus gave a wry smile at that, he had always grown a couple of gray hairs near the full moon, caused by stress or something or the other. Now at least half his hair was gray and he had done his best to hide them, even dying it, but nothing stuck.</p><p>"I am old, young one," he said with a croaky voice, "Much, much older than you. Why, I must've lived for centuries!"</p><p>The little one gaped and quickly told the rest of his friends, and the news spread like wildfire. Remus smiled. This was going to start the infamous rumor mill and cause so much trouble... or maybe not?</p><p>"Listen up, firsties and transfer!" An older woman said, her voice aided with the help of a sonorous charm. She had sharp lines everywhere and must've once been beautiful. "I am your future transfiguration professor and the head of Gryffindor. We will be going into the Great Hall and as I call your name, you will walk up to the stool, and your House will be decided. Understand? Good,"</p><p>The stern woman marched inside the castle, ignoring the jolly ghosts and the first years' shrieks of surprise. Remus followed close behind, not wanting to get lost. She stopped behind a pair of large doors, abruptly turning around and causing Remus to jolt backward.</p><p>"Now, we must not fool around. Be on your best behavior," she said, eyeing a group of firsties who were arguing and kicking each other.</p><p>"Those idiots will be in Gryffindor for sure," Minerva muttered, before turning around and throwing open the grand doors.</p><p>
  <strong>*****</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yayyyy<br/>This is for @wolfstsrshipper. Her thing here is 01potterhead7 or something. She still hasn't found this fic lol. Nobody tell her, please. It's been 2 weeks lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Remus looked at the gilded envelope in front of him. He still couldn't believe it was true. Was he accepted into the program? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He held his breath, not wanting to break the rare silence at home. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Was he accepted? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Remus slowly inched his hand toward the letter, not daring to believe, and slowly opened the heavy envelope, taking out the creamy letter. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His eyes opened, revealing bright amber irises and hesitation, which quickly turned into joy as he saw the golden "Congratulations" and the Hogwarts symbol below. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He had spent two months, 15 days, 6 hours, and 23 minutes waiting for this letter with bated breath and more than a few calming draughts. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hogwarts had opened a new 'Diversity Program' and thousands of people were applying, wishing to get into the notoriously exclusive school with great standards. and even greater fame. All types of people were applying, from vampires to veela, there was an extremely low chance of getting accepted, especially since you had to fit certain criteria: </em>
</p><ul>
<li><em>No Fucking Records</em></li>
<li><em>No Fucking Grades Below An O</em></li>
<li><em>No Fucking Misconduct</em></li>
<li><em>No Fucking Anything That Allowed You To Seem Something Other Than An Old Prude From The 1850s</em></li>
</ul><p>
  <em> Luckily, Remus fit the bill perfectly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Looking back at the letter, Remus saw this: </em>
</p><p>Dear Remus Lupin, </p><p>Welcome! You have been accepted into the Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Diversity Program. As of September 15, 1976, you will be expected to attend Hogwarts. </p><p>Sincerely, </p><p>Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress</p><p>
  <em> Attached below was a long list of supplies he would need to buy, but Remus paid no attention to that. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He had gotten accepted. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> HE HAD GOTTEN ACCEPTED. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That called for some celebration. </em>
</p><p><em> And </em> that <em> was how Remus found himself in a stranger’s bed. Obviously, he rushed out, nursing a hangover and cursing all the way home. </em></p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p>Remus burned at the memory. He was a fucking idiot for that. But as he looked out into the Great Hall with the rest of the first years, he grew excited, looking at all of the students–</p><p>Wait.</p><p>Were those the two boys he ran into on the train?</p><p>Nononononono.</p><p><em> He </em> was going to be in Gryffindor. <em> It was the only House he would fit in goddamit. </em></p><p>The only other option would be Ravenclaw.</p><p>And he does not look good in blue.</p><p>Damn it.</p><p>He shook his head and looked forward, focusing on the hat just meters away instead of the bloke, who was apparently not a Potter and who’s name was Sirius, who was staring daggers at him at the table.</p><p>He was just putting the pieces together. Sirius was a fucking <em> Black </em> . His name was a constellation, the black hair, the square shoulders, how insulted he sounded when he was called a “Potter.” The only thing that didn’t match was two things. Two bloody huge things. He was in Gryffindor, and he didn’t seem to have the trademark of complete fucking <em> insanity </em>. </p><p>He glanced to his right to see the Indian boy wrapping an arm around a laughing Sirius Black. Did that make the other boy a Potter? </p><p>After barely a second of analyzing, he was <em> absolutely </em> a Potter. </p><p>The fact that it was obvious he gave <em> no </em> fucks helped prove it. </p><p>Remus looked away just before Sirius looked towards him. And glancing around, there were only four other people who were closer to his age, and obviously transfer students. </p><p>The firsties got sorted first, then the transfers, after an announcement from Dumbledore to be kind to them.</p><p>One got sorted two were sorted into Slytherin, one into Hufflepuff, and the last into Ravenclaw. All that was left was Remus.</p><p>Maybe asking for Ravenclaw would have been a good idea. This might have been a new programme to help integrate more diverse students, but that didn’t mean that these people wouldn’t turn on them. </p><p>After all, they were drooling moronic fucking teenagers, and all teenagers have a slight thirst for blood.</p><p>“Remus Lupin!” Minerva called out, gently. He stepped up and plopped down onto the stool, in the most nonchalant way possible. Somehow, it only increased the spiteful looks Sirius was giving him, which he caught a glimpse of before the hat fell over his head and all the way onto his shoulders. </p><p><em> How does this fucking thing work? </em> He asked himself after a few minutes. <em> What if it looked past my Hogwarts house and just yelled out my sexuality. Or mentality. “Bi and ready to die!” </em>Remus chuckled quietly to himself. That would be a sight to see.</p><p>“I will not be doing that.” A voice whispered in his ear. He jumped violently and looked over his shoulder. “You are a strange one.”</p><p>“How so?” He asked, deciding that it was the hat whispering in his ear. </p><p>“Difficult to place.”</p><p>“Put me in Gryffindor.”</p><p>“So you’ve said….”</p><p>“So what’s the problem?”</p><p>“You seem better fit for Ravenclaw, but refuse to go because you do not ‘look good in blue’. Which is a very Slytherin quality… presentation…. But. Because of that fact, and that you do not wish to be in Slytherin, you are asking for Gryffindor. Where two boys were horrible to you. Two boys in your year, who you will most likely be sharing a dorm with. And you still wish to go there. Which is a very Hufflepuff like trait. Wanting to make peace and friends with your enemy. You, Remus Lupin, contradict yourself.”</p><p>“So what are you going to do?”</p><p>“As you ask.” There was a moment of hesitation before the Sorting Hat shouted out, “Gryffindor!”</p><p>The hat was taken off of his head and he saw the Gryffindor table all standing and cheering, even the Indian boy. All of them except supposed Sirius Black. </p><p>He slid off the stool and took a place next to a firey red-headed girl about his age. </p><p>He wouldn’t admit it, but it was because she had his second favorite book sitting in front of her on the table. </p><p>He really was a bloody nerd. </p><p>“Hi…” He said, a little nervously. </p><p>“Hello. Lily Evans.” She stuck her hand out and Remus shook it. </p><p>“Remus Lupin.”</p><p>“Will you be in my year?”</p><p>“I suppose so, are you 16?”</p><p>“Yes.” He nodded a little bit, but his eyes remained on her book. “Ah, sorry about that. I know it’s rude manors bu-”</p><p>“No that’s not it!” He said over her. “That’s just probably my second favourite book of all time.”</p><p>“You read a lot?”</p><p>“So much.”</p><p>“Brilliant! I haven’t finished it yet, but I’m pretty positive that Dan will turn out to be the antagonist, which leaves John to be the villain. I love these books because it really challenges the perspective of-”</p><p>“Of your world view and all the morals people follow, and how they can change based on how you currently see the word!” Remus ended excitedly.</p><p>“Yes exactly!” Lily was very enthusiastic and began ranting on about her favourite tropes in books, which happened to be the exact same as his. He may have made two enemies, and yes two, by the way the Indian boy was also now glaring at him, but he had made one friend. And in his book, that was a success. </p><p>Though, he kept casting nervous glances in their direction, which LIly seemed to have caught in seconds. </p><p>“Oh, don’t mind them. That’s James Potter and Sirius Black.” Well, at least he was right about one thing. “James’s my boyfriend.” Then she lowered her voice, probably so he couldn’t hear. “He’s very kind, very sweet. He just gets jealous when I meet someone with very similar interests. Thinks that they’re out to steal me or whatnot. It should be really cute if he wasn’t that possessive about it,” She said, rolling her eyes fondly yet exasperatedly, “I will say in his defense… it <em>did</em> take him five years to win me over. He’s learning I’m here to stay though.” She turned and gave him soft eyes and a gentle smile, at which he stopped glaring at Remus and seemed to relax in his seat, a boyish smile returning to his face.</p><p>“Ah. Yeah. Well, he shouldn’t worry so much about that. I’m more into blokes, anyway.” He tended to make it one of the first passive comments when it was brought up, to test the waters. Besides, it wouldn’t be a friendship if they thought he would be going to a hell of some sort. </p><p>And considering Remus knew how to fight and had a high pain tolerance (thanks to those excruciating monthly changes from human to vicious werewolf), he felt pretty fucking confident that he could handle himself.</p><p>“Ah, yeah. My friend Sirius, who I’ve heard you’ve met in a rather interesting way, is <em> only </em> into blokes. And don’t mind him. He pretends to be all tough but he’s not really.”</p><p>“Why did he get so offended when I called him Potter?” </p><p>“Its… complicated. Potter is his best friend, practically brothers. And I really mustn't divulge that information.”<em> If it's so personal, then he’s either in love with Potter or he’s jealous of their name.</em></p><p>
  <em> <b>*****</b> </em>
</p><p>As life turns out, he <em>was</em> going to be sharing a dorm with James Potter, Sirius Black. Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Peter Pettigrew. </p><p>He hadn’t met the other two, but he hoped they were nothing like what he’s seen of the twats, Potter and Black. </p><p>After the feast, Lily went around the table and gave James a quick kiss on his cheek, after mumbling something in his ear. He, even more so than before, seemed to relax and return back one hundred percent to his boyish self, a small glint of mischief in his eyes. He glanced at Remus, but it wasn’t one of anger or jealousy. It was more one proving he, in fact, existed. It was extremely impassive. He moved a few seats downs, sitting across from him and extended his hand, just as Lily had done. “James Potter.” He gave a toothy grin.</p><p>“Remus Lupin.” </p><p>“Nice to meet you, Lupin.” </p><p>‘Indeed.” He gave a small smile back before Lily dragged him off and gave him a tour of the castle, including how to get into the kitchens. </p><p>They were on their way to the Gryffindor common room when Lily became increasingly quiet. </p><p>Which, to Remus, it was obvious what she wanted to ask. “Go ahead, you can ask the question.” He sighed, a small smile tugging at his lips.</p><p>“Are er. Well, I’m not sure even how to ask.”</p><p>“I’m a werewolf.”</p><p>“No, not that, I know that.” Remus stopped walking and turned to look at her curiously. </p><p>“What? Really? How?”</p><p>“Well, it’s not the scars.” Remus started to feel a little self-conscious. He had three slash marks going from his right temple to the left corner of his nose. His bite mark was hidden under his shirt. “You kept looking at the sky during the feast, at the stars and the moon. And you were very cautious about the silver that held the food.”</p><p>“Oh.” Remus was struck dumb. That was probably the first time something like that had happened, where someone already knew. Then… What was her question?</p><p>“I’m very curious at this point, just ask the question.”</p><p>“It’’s a bit sensitive I’m sure, it is about your scars.” Well, she was right about that. He was sensitive about his scars. </p><p>“Are… did… are most of them… self-inflicted during a full moon…?” </p><p>Which basically translates to, do you fucking maul yourself when you're a scary blood-hungry beast. And the answer was yes. Yes he does, sadly. </p><p>“Oh, erm. Yeah, I suppose.” The only ones that weren't from himself were from Fenrir Greyback. He had claw marks on his thighs and he had slash marks on his chest. HIs bite mark was right at the nape of his neck, which was easy to conceal under sweaters and robes..</p><p>But that wasn’t important.</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“It's alright.” They walked the rest of the way in peaceful silence. </p><p>When they arrived at the portrait, it was just curfew. She told him the password and showed him around the common room, where most people seemed to be - including Potter and Black -, then which dorm was his. After that, she left. </p><p>His trunk was already at the foot of his bed. </p><p>He unpacked a few things into his dresser and closed the curtains, casting a silencing charm on them, then curled up on his pillow and clutched his favourite book close to his chest. </p><p>Remus wasn’t in the mood to read, but he just wanted it near as a comfort.</p><p>It made it easier to drift off to sleep.</p><p>
  <em> <b>*****</b> </em>
</p><p>Remus woke with a yelp and in a cold sweat, the image of a wolf tearing into his neck, making it impossible to scream because his voice box was punctured through by a dripping, drooling fang still lingering. It started out as his father coming home drunk again. They were broke because of all the medical bills of Remus’s. So Lyall would try and drink his trouble away. It would often start out on Hope, until Remus lured him away and made his father focus on him. He was trapped in a corner, being beaten, until his father picked up some of the broken glass from one of his bottes. All he saw around him was blood. Then the scene changed, where he was in an alley on his back, a wolf on his chest, and he was trying to scream.</p><p> He felt his body shivering, but he wasn’t at all cold. </p><p>Thanks to being a fucking werewolf, his body almost always ran several degrees higher than average. Which meant he had a fast bloody metabolism. </p><p>At this point, it was more of a nuisance than a blessing. It only added to the pitying looks of people who were older, since he looked like he was starving and feral. </p><p>His throat was sore, so he was pretty fucking pleased with himself to find that when he pulled the curtains back, no one was awake. Suddenly, the dorm room seemed to be too small for him, he needed a bigger space. He needed to <em> move </em>.</p><p>He slipped out of bed and silently went down the stairs, stopping at the last step. He scanned the room. There was someone sitting in the window seat, staring outside up at the stars. He walked a few metres further before he realized it was Black. </p><p>He stopped and turned around, because of fucking course, on his first night he had a nightmare and the one dude that seems to hate him is already up.</p><p>He put his foot on the first step, but it squeaked.</p><p>So he froze. The word “fuck” stuck in his head like a mantra. </p><p>He felt a pair of eyes on the back of his head. </p><p>Well, too late to make an unnoticed exit. </p><p>He gave up on silence and dropped his shoulders, beginning to make his journey back up to the dorm. Maybe he could sneak out the window and sit on the roof.</p><p>“What are <em> you </em> doing up.” Black sneered. Remus turned his head. Even though his voice was venomous, his eyes were filled with innocent curiosity. </p><p>He sighed once more and went back down the steps, sitting on the bottom one, facing the boy in the window seat. </p><p>“Couldn’t sleep. What are you doing up.”</p><p>“I usually don’t sleep.” He scoffed. Black seemed to be analyzing Remus in a way where he felt all his darkest secrets were on trial. “I didn’t know you had nightmares.” </p><p>“What?” Remus asked, annoyed.</p><p>“Well it's obvious isn’t it?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, but it's not really any of your fucking concern, is it?” </p><p>“Ooh, I’ve hit a sore spot,” Black said smirking, looking back out the window.</p><p>“Fuck you.”</p><p>“What <em>traumatizing</em> thing of your past could cause nightmares so frequent you're used to them, hm?”</p><p>Remus stood up, clenching and unclenching his fists because he was <em>this</em> fucking close to punching Black's lights out. “Shut the <em> bloody hell </em> up!” </p><p>“I guess that makes us <em> even </em> then, doesn’t it,” Sirius said, satisfied.</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“You piss me off, I piss you off. Seems like a fair trade, doesn’t it?”</p><p>Remus was getting angry. “I think there’s a difference between me calling you the wrong name and you bringing up personal shit that has nothing to do with you.”</p><p>“Who says my thing isn’t personal shit?” Sirius glared at him. </p><p>“Oh <em>right</em>. <em> Sorry</em>. I <em> forgot</em>. Genuine <em>curiosity </em>here, but which is it. Does me calling you Potter upset you because A, the last name Potter in <em> your </em> home has a death sentence-”</p><p>“Shut up,” Sirius warned, standing up.</p><p>“B. Your in love with Potter-”</p><p>“Shut up!” Sirius said a little louder, moving closer. Remus took a few steps towards him as well. <em> That possibility is ruled out, it didn’t seem to make him as upset. </em></p><p>“Or C. Your <em>jealous </em>because it's a name you’ve never had, and so you’ll always be <em>tarnished </em>with the Black family name. The Black Insanity.”</p><p>“Shut UP!: Black roared, shoving him against the wall and knocking the breath out of Remus’s lungs. Sirius drew back his fist. </p><p>Luckily, Remus had been in this situation many times, only now with someone his size. Right as his fist started to come forward, Remus rolled out of the way and shoved Black against the wall. </p><p>He held Sirius there, speaking low and threateningly. </p><p>“There. <em> Now </em> we're even. I innocently mistake your name. You try and hit me for it. You dig up some personal shit of mine, and I did the same. You’re not the only one who is analytical, <em> Black. </em>After all, the ones that get hit the hardest can see each other from kilometres away.” Remus waited a minute before he let go. But it was a bad decision, Black instantly raised his fist and punched him across the face, knocking Remus backward so he stumbled on his own two feet. </p><p>Remus swung blindly but was pleased when he felt he hit Sirius. </p><p>They were both taking quick and hard swings at each other, barely trying to block the others punches, just trying to get more in. </p><p>‘HEY, HEY, HEY!!!” He heard someone yell, but he was too focused to stop. Finally, he felt another set of hands shoving him away from Sirius, stepping in between them. </p><p>It was Potter. </p><p>“Can someone explain to me what the <em>bloody</em> <em>hell</em> just happened?!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey its wolfstsrshipper. Kingfoxjellyfish wrote like the first 400 words but I finished it out. and we've settled on a happy agreement which is fun. its a competition of who can make the chapter angstier, and so far they're doing way better in my opinion. so, your turn! see where you take this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>